SSX Tricky: Zoe's Revenge
by Dark Echidna
Summary: After a freak accident involving a black rider, Zoe "Royale" Payne looks for answers, and pay back
1. Chapter 1: Damage Taken

SSX Tricky-Zoe's Revenge  
Chapter One:  
Damage Taken  
  
"Hello everybody, this is boardin' One Hundred Point Five," The speakers boomed inside the lodge. "Lets give a round of applause for the Tricky riders, and their great competition today. Zoe Payne taking the victory again, and closing up behind her was 12-year-old Griff. He finished three seconds after Zoe did, but he just wasn't good enough. Sorry Griff, you'll get better with time. After him, just in third place was The Mac Attack, and finishing up right after him was Kaori. We've gotten word from a source we will call X that Mac has stayed behind when in second, and pulling into the lead, to help a down Kaori. Zoe flew by them, and Griff followed. Mac-ster. If you want to win, you'll have to learn to let others fall behind. Zoe, I suggest you keep you balance, and watch your back; Tricky is a dangerous sport. That's all for now my peeps, we'll see you later on Boardin' One Hundred point Five.  
  
"You'll be okay Zoe, I got your back." A voice said from behind her. Zoe spun around, her back now facing the window. She wore black, ripped jeans, and a top that said: "GIRLS RULE!" across it. It was black, and had fire swarming up the bottom. Her red hair shown brightly, catching the sun at the perfect angle. Gloves were covering both her hands, gray gloves, with and outline of black. The best she could find. Her goggles rested upon the top of her head, the lenses green, and the band black. Zoe's eyes were blue, showing out a great deal, considering that it was the only blue on her.  
  
"So, you really think that you've got MY back?" She asked, stepping away from the window. She stepped up to a tall man in a white muscle shirt, dog tags, and brown spiked hair. He was a lot taller than Zoe, and was one of her best friends. His blue jeans, and black commando boots were a dead give away... It was Psymon.  
  
"Yeah, I got your back Zoe." He said to her again. She smiled at him, and then walked right past him.  
  
"Sure you do." She stated. He wasn't sure whether she was serious, or not, but the thing was that she trusted him the most of all the Tricky Riders. "I'm going to go train in the back trails." She said. Stepping out of the wood cabin lodge, a border flew by her, Mac. He wore the same hoodie as he normally did, and red jeans. His board was a platinum color, and his hat was bright blue. He wore extra large gloves, and slouched remotely.  
  
"WATCH OUT FOR THE MAC ATTACK!" He yelled as he rounded the corner. Her and Mac never really met eye to eye, but she figured that if he stayed out of her face, she'd stay out of his. Zoe walked up to her board cabin, and opened it. 'Which board shall I take for a spin today?' She asked herself in her mind. Her hand was against her chin, trying to think of which board she would take out. Many boards looked tempting, but she needed to find the board to fit her mood.  
"Here we go!" She yelled as she lifted a board off its rack. It was an orange board, with two eyes peering over flames. "I'm feelin' kinda threatening today." She said. Quickly rushing out of the cabin, she jumped on her board, and then shot into the woods. Her speed was extremely high, so she had a little trouble dodging trees, but she was use to it. A jump was approaching quickly, so she kicked off the ground at its peek, sending her high into the air. He goggles flew over her eyes with a swipe of her hands. She quickly unlinked her shoes from the board, and then jumped off it. Her hands grasped the end firmly, and she swung around, as if doing a back flip. The ground was appearing under her now, so she figured it was time to relock. Her feet slammed onto the board, and she locked her legs in, just in time to hit the ground. She started weaving in between more trees; not expecting what was about to happen.  
  
One more jump approached with increasing speed. She was about to pull off her favorite trick, getting ready to feel the air rush through her hair, and across her face. Crouching quickly, she twisted her body as she flew into the air, and unlocked her feet. The wind was rushing by her face, and all she could think about was how good it felt. Her board was below her, and her hands were now upon it. She was so high up, that nothing seemed to go wrong until she flipped over. Her boards spun around, as she rolled off it, and saw a rider in black fly by her. She fell faster than she would on her board, not having the board to stop her from falling as fast.  
  
It seemed as if her board was ghost riding as she plummeted towards the ground. Her eyes searched frantically for that rider in black, but she saw nothing but trees. He back felt sore as she fell to the ground fast, wishing that she could have had enough time to grab the rider and pull him down with her. Nothing she could do would allow her to do that now, considering that she didn't even see the rider anymore.  
  
The ground had quite the impact as she let out a loud scream. Her shoulders slid against the ground as she landed, the pain soon subsided though. She was numb as she slid down the mountain, wondering whether she would survive the rest of the trip. Her head soon got caught in the midst of the snow, flipping her over, landing on her feet. She dug her hands into the snow, happy that she had gloves on. Digging her fingers as deep into the snow as possible, she started to slow but was not able to stop. A whoop was coming up fast behind her, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her board had just hit the ground farther the way up the mountain, then tumbling around from the missing rider.  
  
"AAAAAAAAH!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could, but the problem was that nobody was around. She flew through the air again, doing a quarter of a back flip, her hands straight out. The ground came up on her much faster than she expected, becoming entangled in snow as her hands hit the ground and slid. A sharp pain hit her wrist, shooting through her body, giving her another stream of pain. A tear rushed from her eye, but she wouldn't let any more out. Her name was Zoe Payne, and she wouldn't let anything put her reputation at stake. The last thing she saw was white, and then everything went black. Zoe was out like a light. 


	2. Chapter 2: Down, But Not Out

Chapter Two:  
Down, But Not Out  
  
"Zoe, wake up Zoe." A voice sounded inside her head. She rustled up, attempting to prop herself up with her wrist, but pain surged inside it, causing her to fall back into the soft bed. She opened her eyes, and then searched around the room, looking for a familiar face. "Zoe, are you okay?" She asked. Zoe winced in pain, expecting to fall backwards, but the bed was keeping her up. The doctor looked her in the eye, and then grabbed her wrist to examine it. He was rather rough, but did not care what was happening to her at the moment. He wanted so make sure there was no permanent damage.  
  
"So what's up Doctor." Zoe asked, examining her wrist as she did. "Am I going to die or something?" She laughed aloud, but then he applied pressure, causing her to flinch. "Do you really need to keep doing that?" She asked him, but he simply left the room, not actually paying any attention to the question. Zoe started thinking on how she was going to snowboard, and pull off her uber tricks with the broken wrist. 'I'll have to get out of here.' She thought in her mind, not knowing whether cameras were placed within her room. She got up, grabbed her clothes off the chair across the room, and started to dress behind the curtain.  
  
She stepped out behind the curtain in black pants, with a large red stripe running up the middle of each leg. Thick strings ran criss-crossed between each side. Her shirt was cut many a time, green, with "G.I. ZOE" written across the front. She wore an over shirt, which was black, and was as short as her shirt. The sleeves were black, along with the rest of the jacket, and ran down to furry wrist bands, which was helping her reduce the pain.  
  
"Now for my escape." She said aloud, walking towards the door. It creaked open slowly as she peaked her head outwards, looking both ways for guards. She was not sure whether she could pass as a visitor, but would have to try if she wanted to compete in the Tricky Tournament. Her backpack had spider webs running across it, which was part of the design. It contained a sling, which she was planning on using when she was boarding. The door slammed shut, and she stepped out of the room. Her goggles were atop her head, the green lenses glinting in the sun. Her gloves ran along the walls as she whistled a tune to not seem suspicious, as the doctor she had met rounded the corner. A instant shot of panic over came her as she noticed his face instantly.  
  
"Can you please check on Zoe Payne?" He asked a nurse as she passed him. The nurse nodded and passed her as Zoe ran into the elevator. Her panic disappeared as the elevator descended to the lower levels of the hospital. She wondered whether she would be able to make it out when the loud speaker went off.  
  
"WILL ZOE PAYNE PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT DESK?" Asked the loud speaker. The voice sounded a little angry with the escape of Zoe Payne, wondering whether she'd be able to make it out of the building now, Zoe hit the current floor button, and the elevator stopped. The doors opened, and Psymon stepped into the elevator with flowers in his hand.  
  
"Zoe?" Asked Psymon, wondering what she could possibly be doing in the elevator, leaving the hospital.  
  
"Let's go." She said to him, grabbing his hand, and sprinting out of the hospital to his car. She grabbed the keys, and then started the car as they entered, hardly giving Psymon time to understand what she was doing. She slammed the door shut as she passed by the hospitals' exit, breaking the red and white bar that you were not suppose to pass. The car was damaged, but Zoe did not care, for she wanted out of there.  
  
"Zoe," Psymon yelled. "What are you doing!?" Psymon yelled loudly, expecting an answer instantly, but Zoe just rounded the corner, and then sped off in a different direction of the hospital. "Zoe, tell me what's wrong!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist of the steering wheel. She yelped in pain, pulling her hand away from him, and placing back on the wheel. She winced, and then wondered what was going on. 


	3. Chapter 3: A New Tricky Rider

Chapter Three:  
  
A New Tricky Rider  
  
With a rush of silence the car went blank. The motor completely stopped as the car slowly attempted to push itself forwards, but the sound of it's roaring engine died away in dismay. Zoe slammed her hands on the wheel, more pain surging up in her wrist, causing a tear to form in her eye. She placed her head on the wheel as the tear dripped down, and she clutched her wrist in her lap. She instantly felt a small amount of pressure on her shoulder as she looked up to see Psymon's hand there.  
  
"Zoe." He said in a very trusting, soothing voice. "What's going on?" He was left out of the picture until now. Zoe didn't want to bring anybody else into this, considering that nobody would help her. Being very independent, she wanted to solve this by herself, but she now realized that it would be impossible for her to do so. The hand on her shoulder lifted as Zoe used her left hand to push t he door open and leave. Psymon copied her actions, landing her right next to Zoe, his hands now on both of her shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong." He said, looking into her eyes. She closed her eyes, and then began to leave. He didn't follow her, knowing that it would be pushing the string too far. He'd tried to bend it, but he had asked for too much.  
  
'What's going on?' Zoe asked in her mind. She knew the answers would not be there, but it couldn't hurt to ask. It was obviously somebody on the Tricky Tour, or somebody with an extremely large grudge. She instantly cancelled out the idea of it being anybody on the outside of the Trick Tour, considering that nobody would take that much of a risk for a grudge. Ideas and names swirled through her mind like water running down a drain, but she had not made any true enemies... Except for Kaori. Zoe was the one to shove Kaori to the ground in the past race, so maybe it was vengeance that caused her to lead to knocking Zoe down on the back trails. The one thin that was a problem was the fact that nobody knew she was training in the back trails. Only Psymon. She knew that it couldn't be him though. He was way to close to her to be able to knock her down like that. The thing was, she couldn't rule him out as a suspect, every body was going to be a suspect. All the Tricky Riders would be her suspects, and she would have to keep Kaori in the top 3, considering that she had the most to gain.  
  
"It had to be her." Zoe whispered to herself as she rounded the corner of Dulock Street, and Boren Road. The houses weren't even a concern to her at the moment. She didn't have any actual destination though; she was just going wherever her feet decided to lead her. The list was going to be simple. Pushing the neutral Tricky Riders to the back of the list, and keeping her main enemies up front, for further inspection. "So, Luther will be second to Kaori." Her statements were taking everything she knew about Tricky, and switching them around. Zoe imagined the Tricky Tour as a family though, some members being closer than others, and some hating others. Zoe did not hate much of her family, considering that she dedicated most of her time to her career. The problem at hand would not go away, not matter where Zoe decided to go. A swarm of people suddenly appeared behind her, realizing that she was indeed Zoe "Royal" Payne. They screamed her name, and ran at her as she broke into a sprint, not even thinking about her broken wrist anymore.  
  
Many of them weren't in the best of shape, spending all their time getting tickets for events, and playing the game: "SSX Tricky" Featuring many riders like Zoe, Psymon, Mac, Kaori, Elise, Luther, Moby, and Eddie. There may had been a few more, but Zoe kept her game in it's case, and didn't have any time to play it. Her run picked up into a sprint as she rounded the next corner and ducked into a house. The mob followed her, stopping to try and find her, but it was a failed attempt. They began searching as Zoe ran through the owner's backyard, and started to knock on their back door. It opened quickly as the owner, being a woman who was slightly taller than Zoe, pulled her into the house.  
  
"Hello Zoe Payne." She said. She stood a little taller than Zoe, but had the punkish distinction to her. She had blonde hair, in which was tied into two pig tails. They had bands that where blue, standing out very well against their yellowish back round. Her eyes were an orangey shade of red, that shown instantly when the sun hit her face. Contacts of course. Her jeans were tight and black, not showing much attention, but still gaining a little. The twisted a little, light shining directly off her pants as what looked like woven glassy material was sewn into them. They formed a swirl of designs that brought Zoe's attention from her eyes to her pants. She wore two shirts, one long sleeve and an over shirt with pink woven material as pockets. They reflected the sun well, even making Zoe step backwards a step or two to make her eyes more comfortable. The under shirt was orange, and simply stated: ". 5 % Heaven. 99.5 5 Hell!" It was a catchy phrase, in which made Zoe laugh. It described Zoe perfectly. The girl's face was perfect, not a nick or cut upon it, and rather shiny.  
  
"I'm Melody." She said. "You are Zoe Payne. I saw you win the race, knocking over Kaori to win, that was genius." She said. Zoe smiled with pride, beginning to observe the rest of the home. It was a tall house, with mantle pieces of Zoe boarding down the mountainside, and doing her Uber Tricks. Her favorite one was the one she broke her wrist attempting to do, and backfired thanks to the rider in black.  
  
"You know my name already." Zoe said to the girl, still looking at her mantle piece. There was a small collectors card that obtained her interest very quickly. It was a hologram, in which showed Zoe doing her favorite Uber Trick when you moved it. She stepped past Melody, and then lifted the card off the mantle, and began to play with it. "The Pommel-Me- Air." Zoe said to Melody. "The best trick I ever came up with." Zoe laughed and shook her head. "You've got good taste." Zoe was feeling very indulged in herself, and then sat down on a chair that was conveniently near the mantle. Melody sat down at the parallel chair, and they began to discuss Melody becoming a member of the Tricky Tour, apparently she was a very good boarder. 


End file.
